That Girl
by EclipseWiccan29
Summary: Sneaking out in the middle of the night wasn't a big deal for Rylee Mutou. It only takes her being kidnapped by some red-headed biker, and taken to a place called Paradius, to live with him, a crazy Aussie, a blonde guy who seems like the big brother of the group, a changed Mai, and what she guesses is a cult leader to figure out that she shouldn't have on that particular night.


_Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh, or anything else, save for my OC, Rylee Mutou._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Kidnapping of Rylee Samantha Mutou**

* * *

All was quiet that night in the Mutou apartment, that dreary, rainy night. Yugi was getting his rest, from after the battle he had. He deserved it, too - he'd gone through a lot, that night. After all, the King of Games had just gotten his God cards stolen, encountered three bikers, and ended up winning a Duel with an accomplice of those bikers, who ended up losing his soul, after losing. After that night, both he and the Pharaoh deserved a good night's rest. Then, you had Grandpa, who, naturally, being the old man, needed plenty of rest to keep up with his grandchildren;

Especially his maverick granddaughter.

Said teenager was laying on her bed, arms crossed behind her head. Her bright blue eyes were staring at her plain white ceiling, the gears in her mind going on an over-run.

Her name was Rylee Mutou, Yugi's older sister, by two years, at eighteen years old. A.k.a., the maverick one of the two siblings - the wild, headstrong girl, who acted younger than her brother, at times. And, for tonight, sleep eluded her - purposely avoiding her, to make her go mad, with all the thoughts going on in her mind.

Who were those bikers? Why did that guy lose his soul, when her baby bro whooped his butt? What in the world was up with the Dragon monster Yugi got? Just what was going on?

She frowned, scrunching up her nose. These questions had no answers, that she could get a hold of it, and that was pissing her off, to a new extreme.

_'I need to clear my head,' _she decided, pulling herself up into a sitting position on her bed. _'But how should I?' _light blue orbs danced across her room, looking for an answer. It couldn't be anything noisy, or else, her family would be woken up, and the girl refused to get her butt chewed out, for just trying to clear her mind. _'Hmm...' _For a minute more, her eyes wandered, her gears going on through her head, over what she could actually do.

_'Ah-hah._' A grin played on the girl's lips, as an idea landed in her head. Her gaze was locked on her bedroom window - the escape route she had used multiple times, when she wanted to sneak out.

Why hadn't she thought of it, before? A walk outside, in the light rain might clear her mind enough for sleep to come crawling to her. Swinging her legs over her bed, Rylee stood up, her bare feet landing on her fuzzy purple slippers. Stepping off the slippers, the teen tip-toed over to her closet, to grab a change of clothes.

After all, she wasn't gonna go walking around outside, in the rain, wearing her pajamas. She was crazy, not stupid.

From out of her closet, the girl managed to pull out a grey hoodie, and jeans, with a couple tears in the legs. Her Black Veil Brides T-shirt that she had worn to bed would suffice for something to wear under the hoodie, so there wasn't any point in getting out another shirt. Once dressed, the ravenette got out her purple Converse low-tops, slipping those onto her bare feet, and then pulled the hood of her hoodie over her head.

_'There, all set,_' she thought to herself. Rylee proceeded to her window, which hovered over her bed. She pulled herself onto the bed, sitting with her legs propped neatly under her. _'Now to blow this card-shack.' _she pulled the window up, as quietly as she could. Flipping herself around, she climbed out of the window, gripping onto the windowsill's support, for only a moment. She let go, gently hitting one of the parts of the green roof of the building. The roof was slick, however, and she almost fell and slid down. Instead, she ended up tripping, just a bit, but, managed to cling onto the edge of the window, regaining her balance, after a minute.

The rest was easy, after the little fiasco, just like the steps before - for the past three years, she had been doing this. Sneaking out through her bedroom window was child's play for her, now a days.

A few minutes later, she was now a distance away from the game shop, getting close to the park. Maybe she would stop there. It would be nice to sit on one of the swings, and have some fun. Plus, it would probably start getting her tired enough for sleep to want to come a knocking.

The park was in spotting range, after a few more steps - looking gloomy and alone, in the night rain, it was somewhat depressing. That wasn't going to stop her from going, though.

That ended up being something else.

She took a couple steps more, before she could hear the roar of an engine. It wasn't all that odd, really - there were still cars and trucks going past her, as she walked. This roar, though, it wasn't a car, or anything. A motorcycle, more likely.

Why did it make her suddenly get goosebumps, though?

Turning her head, slightly, she glanced over her shoulder, looking for the motorcycle. Her eyes widened, in realization and even fear, once she spotted the bike in question.

The dark motorcycle looked very familiar to her - and so did it's red-headed rider, who's eyes were masked by sunglasses.

She had seen him before, just a few hours ago, she knew it;

This was one of the three bikers who stole her brother's God cards.

_'Oh...poopy,'_ Rylee thought, sucking in a deep breath. _'RUN!'_

Her body answered to her brain's command in an instant. Her legs moved in a mad dash, determined to escape her pursuiter.

The thief chased after her, swerving past any vehicles in front of him, to get to her. He was persistent, she could give him that.

Her hood flapped down from her head, as she rain, letting her hair get drenched with rain. Great, she was getting chased by some jackass who took her baby brother's God cards, and now her hair was going to be soaked. Could this night _get _any worse?

That question was about to come bite in her the ass.

An alleyway came into view. Perfect - she could turn the corner, climb over whatever fence there was, escape that creep on her heels, and go home to the Game shop.

When the turn came, she skidded into a stop, for a mere second, and turned in direction, running down into the space.

_'Thank you-_'

The sentence she was on in her mind halted to a stop, the minute she saw what await her.

What had separated this alleyway and it's neighbor wasn't a fence;

It was a brick wall.

"You have _got _to be kidding me...!" she groaned, slapping her forehead.

_'Damn you, universe.'_

* * *

This night, so far, had been quite good, for Alister, and his...friends, he guessed he could call the two.

Firstly, they were finally rid of that geezer, Gurimo, thanks to Yugi Mutou. Yugi had managed to win the Duel he had with the geezer, and, so, Gurimo was now food for the Great Beast, and was no longer their problem.

Secondly, they had their hands on all three of the Egyptian God cards. Their master would be most pleased with their success.

Thirdly, he didn't have to put up with little miss loudmouth, for the night. That chick's attitude really got on his nerves - and, frankly, so did Valon's crush on her.

He only had one more thing to do, before he returned back to headquarters. A mission, assigned to him by Dartz, to complete before even thinking of leaving Domino Town.

_-Flashback-_

_"You called?"_

_Dartz looked away from his stone snake statues, turning his head to look back at the kneeling redhead. "Ah, yes," he spoke, lowering the hood of his cloak. He turned his body around, his eyes down at him. "I wanted to talk to you about a mission I have for you."_

_Alister looked up, slightly, grey orbs seemingly questioning. "What mission?"_

_"I need you to bring something to me," his boss spoke, walking up to stand in front of the boy. "Along with the Egyptian God cards." the blue haired man reached into his brown cloak, taking out a manila folder. Alister accepted the folder, when it was given.  
_

_Opening the folder, Alister looked at the profile it had, first spotting the picture._

_In it, was a girl, no older than eighteen - a year younger than him - with jet black hair, that was styled to have her bangs frame her face, and light blue eyes. She was tan, and, had a mischievous gleam in her eyes._

_"I need you to her here," his boss explained. "We could use her."_

_The nineteen year old, once he had seen the name of the girl, looked up at his boss. "I can tell," he agreed, before standing up onto his feet. "I'll get her."_

_"Very good."_

_He waved his hand, signalling the redhead to leave. He did as told, turning and walking away, still studying the profile. _

_"Rylee Samantha Mutou," he read, in a mumble. "So, she's the King of Games' big sister?" with a scoff, he closed the folder, clutching it freely, with one hand. "This outta be easy enough."_

_-End Flashback-_

So, here he was, waiting; hiding in a tree, in the damn rain, watching the girl with binoculars, feeling like was a fucking pervert.

Maybe he should've grabbed her, earlier - that would've been a whole lot easier, than this. But, _no. _He had to go with Raphael and Valon, and not even get the chance to grab the chick. With a sigh, he leaned his head back against the tree. The girl would've been asleep by now - he might be able to grab her then. All he would have to do is break in through the window, as stealthily as possible, grab her, and -

Wait, what was she doing?

Alister narrowed his eyes, as he saw the girl, wearing a hoodie, jeans, and Converse, climbing out of her bedroom window, feet touching the green roof. It took her until she almost slid and fell to realize the roof was slick. She managed to grab the windowsill, once more, for support, and gained her balance, again.

Once she was off from the roof, Rylee walked away from the card shop she called 'home', heading off to some unknown destination.

"Looks like I'm getting the mission done, tonight," he muttered, under his breath. Grabbing hold of the branch he was standing on, he swung himself down from his spot on the tree, and then jumped down to the ground. "Good enough for me."

He got over to his motorcycle, hopping onto it. He looked at the helmet, shaking his head. _'Don't need it,' _he decided. _'Not for right now, anyways.' _What was the point of the thing, anyways? With, or without the helmet, anyone could die in a motorcycle wreck. Tossing the thing into his bag, he put his sunglasses back on, and then revved up the bike.

Alister took off, going after the girl, tailing her from a distance. It was like this, for a while - following her, waiting for her to go some place specific.

Rylee had gotten close to a depressing looking park, after a while had passed, heading in that direction. Finally.

He could make his move now.

The redhead pulled in front of a couple slow-moving cars, trying to get closer to her. When he was just a tad bit closer, he saw her turn her head over her shoulder, to look behind her.

She spotted him, and, from what he guessed, she recognized him, from earlier that evening. Scared, his target ran hastily away from him.

Alister was not about to let that stop him, though.

He sped up his bike, passing as many cars as he could - it was late, now, so there wasn't as much traffic to worry about.

The next he spotted her, her hood was now fallen behind her, letting her braided hair fly in the rainy wind. She saw an alleyway, and headed for it. Alister frowned. Damn - he wouldn't be able to cut her off, at the speed he was going. The ravenette halted to a stop, only for a moment, and then turned the corner, in to the alleyway.

_'Dammit,' _he thought. When he reached the corner, he sped across the road, and down into the alleyway.

The girl was now trapped, from what he saw. Her chance of escape had been blocked by both himself, and a brick wall.

Huh. Maybe this was his lucky day after all.

* * *

Light poured behind her, surrounding her in a small circle, accompanied by the sound of the motorcycle. Oh, great, he had reached her.

She turned around, to face her stalker, backing up against the brick wall that had blocked her chance of escape. Her eyes narrowed, as she looked into the light of the motorcycle, trying not to blind herself.

The engine was cut off, turning the light off as well. The guy got off his motorcycle, standing up. Taking off his sunglasses, he revealed himself to have grey eyes - ones that were narrowed to look at her.

"W-What the hell do you want from me, you creep?" Rylee demanded, after a moment.

The motorcyclist scoffed, pulling out something from the bag resting on the bike, hidden under his helmet. "That," he started. He remained silent, as he approached her. Rylee glared at him, trying not to show any fear, and got ready to kick him, if need be. She could hopefully take this guy - sure, he was a little bit bigger than her, and he had abs. But, for all she knew, he was probably a shitty fighter. At least, she hopped he was.

When he came up to her, she took it as her chance. She lifted up knee, swinging towards the place where the sun don't shine. Apparently, though, he seemed to have already figured out what she was going to do, and grabbed her knee, holding it in place. He trapped her from swinging her other leg, by stepping on her foot.

Rylee tried to cry out from the hard stomp, only to have her mouth covered by what had been in the guy's other hand. A towel. She tried to call out muffled cries, or, at the very least, a string of muffled cuss words, that would have made her Mother have a heart-attack, if she knew her daughter knew such foul words, realizing something. A very funny, unpleasant taste.

_'Chloroform...' _realization filled her brain, just before she began to get dizzy from the taste. She tried to release herself from his hold, but, with no avail at all. Her body felt heavier, and her mind clouded. Now was the part where somebody should have found her - Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou Grandpa, hell, even _Kaiba _would've sufficed. That's how the movies always worked. Somebody would see this, and save her. Her brain began to shut down, and her vision blurred, and got darker. _'Guys...' _she thought, ever so quietly, before everything went black.

* * *

_Eclipse: _And there, the first chapter is finished!

_Rylee: _...Alright, where the HELL was everyone else! I just got fucking kidnapped, here! And by a dude wearing a _sports bra_!

_Alister: _It's _not _a sports bra, you brat! It's a cut-off shirt!

_Rylee: _No, if you wanna see a cut-off shirt, look at what Malik wears - _that _*points at shirt* is a sports bra!

*The two continue to argue, with some very choice words coming out of their mouths*

_Valon: _Well, looks like things'r 'bout ta get real interestin' here.

_Raphael: _*Sighs* This isn't going to end well, is it?

_Eclipse: _Probably not. Anyways, guys, I hope you liked this little chapter! I'll be working on the next one, and hopefully, make it a good one...

_Valon: _So, mates, would'ja leave a review, if ya' liked it? *Smirks* It'd make me real happy!

_Raphael/Valon/Eclipse {Rylee and Alister are too distracted with their arguing, to even notice what we're saying}: _Bye!


End file.
